


I Like Using Air Factory Salt Crip Apple 35mg 30ml E-Juice as Lube

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Vanjie pegs Brock in an unorthodox fashion.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	I Like Using Air Factory Salt Crip Apple 35mg 30ml E-Juice as Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Jose shoved a frozen taquito in his urethra the other day and now his dick is thiccer

Vanjie was relaxing in her room when she got a text from her boyfriend, Brock.

'Hey babe!'

'hi'

'Do you wanna come over?'

'no'

'Oh, okay. Hey do you like those horrendous witchy poo Balenciaga ankle boots?'

'yeah'

'Do you want me to buy them for you?'

'yeah'

'I will if you come over ;)'

'ok' Vanjie put her phone down and ate lunch, brushed her teeth, showered, changed into a cute outfit, did her hair, did her makeup, and put on her shoes and hopped in the whip and dropped the drop so she could stand in it. She got to Brock's house in 10 minutes and knocked on the door when she got there.

"Hey Vanj!" Brock kissed and hugged her and she went inside.

"So what have you been up to today?"

"Not much."

"Ahh okay." Vanjie sat there in silence until Brock cleared his throat.

"So, those boots?" Vanjie stayed silent.

"Do you wanna go get them now?" Vanjie nodded so they hopped in Brock's 1932 Stout Scarab and putted off to the mall.

-

Once they got back, it took a long time as Vanjie wore a size 16 men's shoe so it was hard to find.

"Try them on!" Brock excitedly said in Vanjie tried them on. They were so ugly!

"Do you like them?" Brock asked.

"Mhm." Brock nodded.

"Cooool. So, wanna fuck me with them?" Vanjie towards her attention to Brock.

"What."

"Shove 'em in my ass?" Vanjie blinked a few times.

"Okay." Vanjie took them off and Brock took off his wrinkled khaki pants and pee stained tighty whities and spread his ass cheeks for Vanjie. She shoved one in and Brock moaned, and his poopy butt got poop all over her new godforsaken, atrociously ugly boot. He would lick it off later, she thought. Vanjie slid the other boot in his wide open, gaping anus and fucked him as hard and as fast as she could.

"Mmhmmhhmhmmmmm!" Brock moaned in a weird fashion. Vanjie shoved them all the way in the smack his butt cheeks super hard after one another.

"O-ooooohhhhhh I'm g-gonna ejaculate!!!" Brock said and When Vanjie twirled the boots all up in his rectum he ejaculated his semen all over the covers. She yanked them out, subsequently making Brock's booty shoot diarrhea all over the adjacent wall. Brock licked Vanjie's new boots squeaky clean then threw up. What a day!


End file.
